


Love song

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fede baby I'm sorry, M/M, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Too much fluff. Let them suffer.





	Love song

You've probably heard this song. 

The one about love. Unrequited love, one-sided love.

Song filled with longing and pain with words that go something like 'I only see you. I only love you. I live for your smile. Why don't you see me? Why don't you smile at me? Why don't you love me?'

You know the song.

It's been sung for centuries by men and women much more poetic and romantic than him. He's just one of many, unlucky enough to fall in love with someone who doesn't love him back. 

To be fair, he loved Cristiano long before they first met. He was doomed from the start. But, as you may know if you heard the song, 'Love often goes hand in hand with Hope'.

So he hoped and prayed. That if he's good enough and lucky enough someday he'd get the chance to make Cristiano fall in love with him. That foolish hope made him do better, try harder, aim higher. 

Then it happened. His prayers were answered. He got his chance...

His could've been a different song. A happy one, where two hearts join together in joy. But turns out he's just not good enough.

***

He knows this song. 

Words are familiar and don't change a bit. 'No. I'm sorry. I have no place for you in my life. Be happy with someone else."

It's not like he enjoys being cruel. If he wanted to be cruel he would've given them hope only to break them to pieces later. As it is Cristiano prefers to be straightforward. He shows them mercy by telling the truth. 

With some it's easier, others make it harder for themselves and for him.

The worst kind, however, is someone with whom he has to work. Side by side, everyday.

It feels like being stuck replaying the same song over and over again.

'No. I'm sorry. I have no place for you in my life. Be happy with someone else.'

'No. I'm sorry. I have no place for you in my life.'

'No. I'm sorry.'

'No.'

He starts feeling like villain.

***

Then comes the shame. And anger. 

'I said no!'

'I said no! I'm not going to apologize.'

'I said no! I'm not going to apologize. I'm not the one who made you unhappy.'

Those words are something new.

***

He never heard this one before.

This particularly cruel song where someone you love starts hating you. 

He knows Cristiano resents him for being in love, for being near, for taking any and all chances he can to get closer. For stealing hugs because he's too weak to resist. Federico can't help himself but try and reach for the warmth he's been denied. 

Some nights he cries. Others he prays for a miracle or for the strength to end it all. 

This new song. It hurst too much.


End file.
